Stronger
by Rafa008
Summary: Byron foi até o Hospital visitar seu filho Roark e Fantina, afetados pelos poderes de Dialga e Palkia. Após fitar seu filho por um tempo, em um misto de orgulho pelo trabalho que ele fez e angustia pelo que aconteceu, ele vai até a outra cama onde estava sua namorada, Fantina. Lá ele lembra de quando se conheceram até os momentos especiais entre eles, ao ficarem juntos.


**Autora: **Rafa008

**Casal: **MarbleShipper (Fantina & Byron)

**Música: **Stronger-Kelly Clarkson

**Resumo: **Songfic. Byron foi até o Hospital em Jubilife visitar seu filho Roark e Fantina, ambos afetados pelos poderes de Dialga e Palkia. Pokemon pertence ao Satoshi Tajiri, apenas a fic me pertence.

**Stronger**

_Sabe, a que cama se sente mais aquecida_

_Quando eu durmo aqui sozinha_

_Sabe, eu ainda sonho colorido_

_E faço coisas que eu quero fazer_

A cidade de Jubilife, Sinnoh, era uma grande cidade tecnológica, rodeada de prédios e telas de TV. Lá ficavam varias coisas importantes como à empresa Poketch, a estação de TV e um dos melhores hospitais da região. Apesar de todos os prédios e calçadas, a cidade ainda tinha alguns parques verdes com fontes. Um homem de cabelos roxos e olhos castanhos, usando roupas de escavação e segurando uma pá, estava em frente a um enorme prédio branco com varias janelinhas azuis, o Hospital Regional de Sinnoh.

O homem, Byron, era o líder de Ginásio da cidade vizinha, Canavale e estava ali para visitar seu filho Roark e os outros líderes de ginásio que estavam inconscientes. Na batalha no Sky Pillar, ele, o professor Rowan e o Underground Man estavam responsáveis por cavarem nos subterrâneos para ajudar os líderes Roark, Gardênia, Fantina, Crash Wake, Candice e Maylene a chegarem até Cyrus, Dialga e Palkia, para tentar parar-los com a distorção do tempo e do espaço. Mas os seis líderes acabaram sendo afetados pela distorção e estavam inconscientes havia quase duas semanas no hospital.

Byron suspirou triste, olhando mais uma vez para o prédio, antes de ir até a porta de entrada. Por ser amigo do professor Rowan, ele tinha permissão especial para ir até a unidade intensiva, onde havia seis camas, onde estavam os líderes de ginásio. Uma médica morena de olhos verde usando um jaleco se aproximou.

Daisy-Você é a segunda visita de hoje.

Byron-Hum? Quem veio?

Daisy-Dois garotos. Um loiro e um moreno. Parece que são alunos do professor Rowan.

Byron pensando-_Devem ser Diamond e Pearl. Mas onde estará Platinum?_

Byron se dirigiu até uma das camas onde um rapaz de cabelos ruivos na altura dos ombros estava. Byron o fitou por algum tempo. Ele sempre foi um tanto duro com seu filho, Roark. Quando ele deixara de ser líder de Oreburgh, para ser líder de Canavale, Byron quisera que seu amigo Riley assumisse o cargo, mas ele sugerira Roark.

Byron achava que seu filho ainda fosse imaturo para assumir tal responsabilidade. Mas no fim, Roark ficara como o líder de ginásio. Mas ao longo do tempo, Byron foi vendo que seu filho amadurecera bastante, era até mais responsável que ele próprio, que era conhecido por ser impulsivo e teimoso. E ele lutara até o final, conduzindo os outros líderes na batalha. No fundo, Byron sempre teve muito orgulho dele, mas não era uma pessoa de demonstrar sentimentos.

Byron-Você batalhou muito bem filho... Eu estou orgulhoso.

_Você acha que teve o melhor de mim_

_Acha que você riu por último_

_Aposto que acha que tudo de bom se foi_

_Acha que você me deixou machucada_

_Acha que eu voltaria correndo_

_Querido, você não me conhece, _

_porque você está absolutamente errado_

Byron olhou mais uma vez para seu único filho, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos dele em um carinho. Byron então foi até uma das outras camas e viu o outro motivo que o levou ali. A mulher de cabelos e olhos violetas, conhecida como a alma dançante da cidade de Hearthome, Fantina. Aquela mulher linda, amável e alegre estava desacordada na cama do hospital, a expressão de dor. Byron se abaixou e pegou uma de suas mãos, normalmente com luvas brancas que ela usava nos Contests Pokemons e agora, nuas.

Byron pensando-_Eu sinto a sua falta amor. O lado direito da cama, vazio e gelado, o ginásio de Hearthome com as luzes apagadas._

Poucos sabiam que Fantina e Byron estavam juntos, apenas Roark e o professor Rowan. Eles haviam se conhecido em uma festa feita pela associação Pokemon de Sinnoh em Canavale, há um ano. Todos os líderes de Sinnoh e figuras importantes, professores e cientistas estavam lá. Não tinha como ele não notar a dançarina seduzente e cheia de vida de Hearthome. Ela estava com um vestido preto colado ao corpo, indo até os pés. Ela estava no meio da pista de dança com Candice, e ele em um dos cantos do barzinho com um copo na mão, conversando com o professor Rowan e com Steven Stone, de Hoenn. No meio da festa Byron escapulira para fora, para perto do caís da cidade, que ficava ali ao lado e Fantina fora atrás dele, dizendo que queria ver o mar. Ela era amável e cheia de vida, e ele, impulsivo e rude. Os dois conversaram ali até de madrugada, de frente para o mar. Ele não gostava muito de falar de sentimentos, mas ela falava pelos dois.

_O que não te mata, te faz mais forte_

_Te faz sentir maior_

_Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha_

_O que não te mata, te faz um guerreiro_

_Te faz dar passos mais leves_

_Não significa que estou destruída só porque você se foi_

O tempo passou e os dois já estavam juntos, Byron indo ver-la em Hearthome e assistir a seus concursos, onde ela sempre estava deslumbrante com seus vestidos brilhantes, combinações e ataques bonitos e batalhas poderosas, que mostravam o porquê dela ser uma líder de ginásio. Ele sempre lhe entregava um algodão-doce ao fim dos concursos, algo que ela gostava muito. Quando não, Fantina ia até Canavale visitar-lo e muitas vezes ela encontrava Roark, que gostava da idéia e ter-la como madrasta. Byron até ensinou-a a escavar na terra em um dos encontros.

Byron a levou para sua cabana na ilha Iron, uma ilha próxima a Canavale, onde havia varias cavernas e pokemons de pedra onde ele costumava treinar. Fantina estava deitada ao lado dele na cabana da Ilha Iron. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e ela o observava, com um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto, enquanto passava os dedos pela barba roxa por fazer dele, traçando desenhos com a ponta do dedo. Ele abriu os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso, ao ver os olhos violetas cheios e amor, olhando para os seus, castanhos.

Byron-Olá estranha.

Fantina-Olá estranho.

Os dois estavam próximos, os narizes quase se tocando. Ele então se aproximou mais, pegando-a nos braços e a beijando com ternura.

Fantina-Eu te amo Byron, amor.

Byron, mesmo não sendo muito de falar de sentimentos, não podia negar isso a ela.

Byron-Eu também te amo, querida.

Byron acordou dos flashbacks, voltando ao hospital e fitou a mulher na sua frente. Ele se aproximou dela, fitando os olhos violetas, fechados, e beijou sua testa demoradamente, antes de se levantar e sair.

Byron-Eu te amo querida.

Ele então saiu do hospital, para voltar a Canavale, continuar as investigações para achar um meio de ajudar ela, seu filho e os outros líderes. A esperança eram Diamond, Pearl e Platinum.

_O que não te mata, te faz mais forte, forte_

_Somente eu, eu mesma e eu_

_O que não te mata te faz mais forte_

_Te faz sentir maior_

_Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha_


End file.
